In The End
by Volo
Summary: Elena leaves Stefan in order to find Damon when she does she is caught in the drama of Damon and Katherine, Katherine is pissed off and Damon is just as pissed but when Elena shows up Damon starts comparing Elena and Katherine
1. Chapter 1

**In The End**

Vampire diaries

Damon/Elena

Rating T

_Chapter One_

I tossed and turned all night tonight I witnessed things that no human should ever witness

1. I witnessed the death of Bonnie's grandma Shelia it was so sad

2. The dead but living dead vampires in the tomb

3. Damon Salvatore's broken heart

The third one was most horrifying to watch I watched as Damon came in the tomb as a determined man and out a crumpled man.

It was heartbreaking, but it was a new day maybe Damon would go looking for Katherine at least he'll be happy.

My cell phone rang I recognized the numbers as Stefan I picked it up off my nightstand and answered

"Hello"? I asked

"Elena? It's Damon" Stefan's voice was worried

"What's wrong with him"? I asked

"He is fine physically but mentally he is dead"

"Why I thought he was going to look for Katherine"?

"She didn't care Anna told Damon that she saw Katherine in Chicago years ago and she knew that Damon was here but she didn't care Elena she didn't care at all"

"Oh My God"

"I know Damon is not doing anything he is like a seat warmer just sitting there blankly Elena would you come over"? Stefan asked

"Of course" I said

I hung up and pulled on some fresh clothes and did my makeup and put my hair in a ponytail.

I rushed down the stairs and told Jenna that I was going out.

A few minutes later I was in the doorway at Stefan's house.

"Elena thank god Damon is worse he didn't even want blood" Stefan muttered

I nodded and rushed up stairs with Stefan and into Damon's bedroom.

He was in the same clothes as last night, his hair ruffled and messed up, I looked into his aquamarine eyes it was lifeless there was not mischievous glint it was dull.

Damon didn't even react when I came in the room he just looking at the picture of Katherine in front of him

"Damon"? I asked in a soft voice

No respond

I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder, I looked at the picture of Katherine and then back at Damon

"She doesn't…care" Damon said lowly and softly

I bit my lip and rubbed my hand over his back.

"I'm sorry" I said looking at Damon with sadness

"Why can't I have my happy ending? Stefan is the one who gave Katherine away and now he gets you Anna used me and still got Pearl and me I did some pretty bad things and I get nothing but a eternity of being alone" Damon said

I looked at the blazing fire and listened to the curses under Damon's breath

"I'm gonna….find her" Damon muttered

"Huh"? I asked

"Katherine I'm gonna find her" Damon said louder and angrier

"Give Stefan my best and Bonnie as well" Damon said getting up and throwing the picture of Katherine in the flames and he was gone

"DAMON"! I shouted rushing to the window and looking around

Stefan came up here and whirled around to look at him in tears

"What happened"? Stefan asked looking into my eyes

"Damon! He left he said he's gonna find Katherine"! I shouted tears running down my cheeks

"What? He knows she doesn't care" Stefan asked disbelief

"He threw her picture into the flames" I choked pointing my finger at the fire

"Elena"!

I looked at Stefan

"He's gone**"**

***~*~*~***

Cliff Hanger! ahh my worst enemies but i love writing them!  
The next chapter is on its way so don't freak now btw click the review button you'll be making a person very happy when you do


	2. Chapter 2

**In The End**

Vampire diaries

Damon/Elena

Rating T

_Chapter Two_

Okay if I do, do this than is it the right thing to go looking for Damon, I might not even find him the chances are very slim.

I don't even have a led on where he might be going so I'll just be "Lost" all signs point to no on going to find Damon but you know that feeling in the pit of your heart just begging you to do something that's what I'm feeling to go find Damon.

So do I chose to stay and forget Damon or Go find Damon, I mean I shouldn't even care what happens to Damon but I don't know there is some connection between us like we bonded when he rescued me and took me to Georgia and now I just want him to be okay.

I'll go find him without Stefan without anyone just me I'll look in Chicago because remembering what Stefan said about the last time Anna saw Katherine was in Chicago.

I took a deep breath and starting to pack a two weeks' worth of clothes and tooth paste brush all the needs of a Human.

I went to my box, it was the box I had when I was nine and I starting putting all the money I earned or got in there which was about 10,000 dollars in it the perfect amount of money to work out I'll get a straight fly to Chicago and start looking for Damon and if I find Katherine first than I know Damon won't be near.

I looked at the time it was 3:30 am I went on my phone to the airports website and checked the nearest times for Chicago 5:30.

Perfect fate must really want me to go to find Damon because I really want to too.

I grabbed my diary and put it in my purse I grabbed my keys as well.

I gently went down the stairs of my house and went out the front door I didn't even look back.

I went to my car and prayed that it wouldn't be loud starting up nope I smiled.

And went to the airport.

"Hello how may I help you" The ticket lady said in a cheesy voice

"One ticket to Chicago 5:30" I muttered

After I bought my ticket I decided I should buy me some food and something to do on the plane I went to the stores around bought me a lot of red bull, Pringles, magazines and gum.

I went through security which took forever because of all my things but then the time I got at the section where the 5:30 to Chicago was waiting it was 5:15.

I sat down in an empty row of seats and pulled out my diary and pen

_Dear Diary,_

_This is it no turning back, I am going to find Damon and nothing is gonna stop me not even Stefan because I don't know what is it there is just something about Damon that makes me want to care about him I know there is good in Damon I've seen it in him._

_And maybe confronting Katherine is the best thing for him to do, but I wonder if I do get there and I'm caught in the drama I hope not._

_Katherine is evil she'll hurt Damon even more than she has already I just hope that nothing dangerous happens._

"Chicago 5:30 now boarding" A voice came through above I got up and grabbed my purse and carry on.

I handed my ticker to the lady and went into the plane.

I went to my seat at the very end and looked out the plane window, thinking about Damon.

XXxxDelenaxxXX

**I'm updated! i'm so proud in myself! lol i'm in LA so i've been reallllllllllly busy ! the next chapter will be late i promise you that**


	3. Chapter 3

**In The End**

The vampire Diaries

Elena and Damon

Rated: T

_Chapter Three_

I signed in the hotel and went to my room I was in a cheap hotel I needed to save my money if Damon isn't here.

I started to unpack and then decided to take a shower.

I went into the bathroom stripped and took a hot shower it felt good against my tense skin, I started to hum a tune feeling relaxed for the moment.

After the shower I put jeans and a t-shirt on not feeling to get to dressed up, after I dried my hair and put make up on I looked out the window it was a good view of the streets below and my breath caught in my throat Damon!

I saw him I know it's him I slipped some shoes on and a jacket and ran out of the hotel I went in the direction I saw Damon walking in.

I quickly and quietly kept my distance and followed him praying to god that he didn't look behind he didn't.

I couldn't help but notice how sexy his back was, nope I have Stefan and well I shouldn't be noticing how sexy Damon Salvatore's back was it was wrong.

He turned into a hotel a fancy one much fancier than the one I was staying at, Damon went to the front desk and asked which roomed Katherine Pierce was in the lady answered room 56 Damon nodded and left.

My heart stopped Katherine was here okay I need to chill before I have a heart attack in front of all these people.

I sat in a nearby bench and decided if now was the time to get Damon and maybe meet Katherine.

Before I could process what I was doing I was in the elevator going up to the fourth floor where room 56 was.

I walked in front of the door it was cream colored with a golden 56 on it I pressed my ear to it.

I heard nothing, I took and deep breath and put my hand on the knob and gave it a twist.

**

* * *

**

Its a shortie i know it's just soo hard to update with college and stuff :)

But anyway i wanted to be evil and have yall wait till the next chappie to find out what our little miss i'm-on-a-mission sees i have it about 60% done :) I know i'm smiling alot pleasee don't judge me :) I'm just so happy my boyfriend just proposed :)))) so i will tryy my beessst :)

CLICK THAT BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW OR I"LL GET DAMON TO KICK YOUR ASS :D


	4. Chapter 4

**In The End**

The vampire Diaries

Elena and Damon

Rated: T

_Chapter Four_

**I saw Damon first he was tense his eyes in demon form his fangs showing my eyes widened and then went to the figure he was glaring at she was me but she wasn't dressed in tight black jeans and a white v-neck and black boots.**

**She was obviously Katherine.**

**She had about the same look as Damon demon form but with her arms crossed.**

**Her eyes met with mine she looked frightened but then she glared at me and I looked at Damon who glared at Katherine.**

**Damon was in front of me protectively his arms wide, I was shocked was Damon protecting me?**

"**Damon I see you've got a look alike of me did you miss me that much" Katherine said venom in her voice**

"**I did miss you ever since you got taken away but now just looking at you makes me want to hurl" Damon spat**

"**Anna told you didn't she that I didn't give a damn about you" Katherine shot back**

"**She did I that made me realize how much of a whore you are" Damon glared**

**I peeked over Damon's shoulder Katherine looked shocked and pissed at the same time.**

"**And I guess you're a fool because you fell in love with the whore" **

"**Katherine I was in love with you but it's funny how you had to compel me to actually fall in love you because if you didn't compel me I would probably think you were a bitch like I do now"**

"**Ha you were obsessed with me Damon you couldn't even bear the thought that I fucked Stefan" **

"**It's a wonder that he didn't get an STD" **

"**Screw you Damon"**

"**Screw you first" Damon said **

"**Damon" I said in a small voice **

**His head jerked around to look at me.**

"**I love you" I said grabbing his jaws and pulling him to me**

**I kissed his surprised lips and wrapped my arms around his neck.**

**Damon kissed back catching on to my idea instantly his tongue demanded entrance and I let him in our tongue played for a little bit and then Damon pulled away.**

"**So this is the great but not so great Katherine" I smirked looking at her shocked expression**

"**Who is she"?! Katherine hissed**

"**This is Elena Gilbert" Damon snickered**

"**Damon is this the whore you told me about" I asked innocently**

"**Yep but don't worry love your breast are so much fuller than hers and you're so good in bed" Damon said**

**Katherine gasped and tackled me to the ground causing my head to crack, Damon pulled over off me and threw into the wall.**

**My vision was blurred and my head ached I tried to hold on to the last glimpse of light I had and then I saw his face it was utterly the most beautifulness face I have ever seen and I was awestruck.**

"**Elena"? The face spoke in a soft low voice**

**Then everything went dark.**

* * *

I'm sorrry for the language!

because i love u guys so much! anyway I finished this chapter alonng time ago and i forgot about it (opps)

SO review


End file.
